


An Unplanned Arrival

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Dom doesn't know he's pregnant with Lofty's baby until he goes into labour and gets help when giving birth.





	An Unplanned Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

He had been in pain all evening. His back and stomach hurt like hell, a small twinge that had gotten worse since his shift had ended a few hours ago.   
Deciding that a bath and an early night might help Dom went to the bedroom to get some clean nightwear. However it was the feeling of liquid tinged red running down his legs that had Dom confused the most. 

Lofty was watching tv when his phone rang. The caller Id showed it was Dom. Since finding out that Lofty had cheated things between him and Dom had been strained so Lofty agreed to move out of their flat and live temporarily with Sacha in order to give Dom space.   
'Hello'  
'Lofty' Dom sounded like he was crying.   
'Dom are you ok'  
'I need you to come home please there's so much blood and I'm really scared. Please Lofty I need you'  
'I'm leaving now. Just stay calm ok I'll see you soon'  
'Ok. Just hurry please'

Lofty unlocked the door to his and Dom's flat.   
'Dom'  
'I'm in the bedroom'  
Lofty entered their bedroom and was shocked at what he saw.   
Dom was sat against the back wall towels spread around him soaked in blood. He had his eyes closed and fists clenched as he tried to keep his breathing steady.   
'Dom sweetheart'  
Opening his eyes Dom reached a hand out to Lofty who went to Dom's side without hesitation.  
'I think I'm in labour'  
'I know, I'm here ok. I won't leave your side I promise'  
'It hurts'  
'I know it does. Just focus on your breathing and it'll be over soon'

At six in the morning Dom gave birth to a baby girl. Lofty wrapped her in a clean towel before settling her in Dom's arms.   
'She's beautiful'  
'I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just angry I don't actually want a divorce'  
'I don't want to loose you Dom. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I want us to be a family you, me and our new daughter'  
'We should name her Juliet, Juliet Christine Copeland Chiltern'  
'It's beautiful'

While Juliet slept Lofty helped Dom have a bath. He was still sore so Lofty had him sit on a cushion while he made some tea. The house was quiet but Dom knew that would soon end, it was no longer just him and Lofty, they had Juliet as well now. For once Dom was truly happy.


End file.
